Love, Maximum Ride
by BlackxXxFire
Summary: Max left the flock after saving the world so they could live a normal life. Three years later, when she is 17, Max writes a letter to Ella saying that her experation date has shown up. Sorry it's short, this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please reveiw.

* * *

Dear Ella,

Hi, sis. I know it has been three years since I last saw you, I was 14 and saving the world. Then, when I was 15, I left the flock, told them to live with you and mom. I hope it wasn't too much trouble.

My experation date kicked in two weeks ago, Ella.

I chose to write to you because I never really had a connection with you. You were my sister, and I loved you. You were all girly, were beautiful, had friends, and you had a life.

I was a complete tom-boy, didn't look very special, my family were the only ones I had, I didn't really have a life.

I mean, except for the part where I saved the world, but no one knew about that. I never really wanted recongnition. I bet the whole flock did, and they got it, right after I disappeared.

I know they live with you, Angle is having fun in third grade, Gazzy blowing up the neighbors yard, Nudge is running the eighth grade in her fashion-y clothes and pink heels, Iggy and you are doing great as a couple, and Fang is... He's dating a red head...

It's been two years, he deserves someone better than me, someone normal.

But it doesn't matter how much I love him, because I am probably dead right now.

Blunt I know. I've accepted the fact that I am dying, it was easy actualy, just a pep talk and some coffee.

I left so suddenly to make sure they had a life. I never was good with staying in one place for too long, even after we were safe. I was never used to it, but the flock wanted to live a normal life, and this was the only way to do it.

I decided to live my last moments flying... I wonder where I will land when it happends.

Tell mom I love her. Tell the flock I love them.

Goodbye Ella, I love you.

Your sister,

Maximum Ride


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot my disclaimer last time so here it is: **

**I am not James Patterson. Therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride. (I wish)**

**Sorry it's short. Hope you like it! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Ella's POV

Sun. Make it go away.

It's a Saturday for god's sake! Can't the sun come up a hour later? Does it really spend ALL night just waiting to wake up teenagers from they'er wonderful slumbers? I mean, come on! I was having a dream where I was _this_ close to kissing Taylor Lautner!

Please don't tell Iggy that. He's the protective boyfriend.

I rolled over, facing away from the bright light, picking up my phone. It was 7:30! Too... Early...

Pushing my warm (and flannel) tangle of sheets and blankets I looked around my room. Posters and pictures of me and my friends on my walls. One wall had "Ella" written on it all over in different colors of paint and the rest of my room's furniture and walls were solid nuetral colors.

Getting out of bed one foot at a time, I left my room going out into the hallway were there was a chorus of snores comming from the flock's rooms. Checking on each and evey one of them, none woke up. After being on the run for so long and waking up so early, they get a luxery of sleeping in for the first time on their life.

Down stairs. Don't walk too fast or you'll fall, Ella. One at a time.

Being half asleep sucks.

Food or mail first? Food (cereal) or mail (typically junk mail for mom)?

Food.

Poring myself some Captin Crunch, I hopped right onto the counter. The bird were out today, chirpping happy songs of life and morning. The rays of light warming my body that are comming through the window over the sink. Maybe the sun isn't THAT bad...

I let my mind wander over school, family, and... Max.

Her name is unspoken. Nobody knows what happened to her two years ago. Apperantly she left the flock 20 minutes away from our doorstep after saving the world leaving Fang in charge. Me and mom didn't mind, of course, but the flock was heart broken! She saved the world then left so soon? I mean... I guess her and Fang had an aurgument about telling the press, talk shows, telling the world who saved it. The flock thought it was a good idea. Get pubicity then have a normal life. Max disagreed.

Most of Fang and Max's arguments end up in a make-out session from what Max told me before she left.

But... According to the flock she just dissapeared. Left. Poof.

After letting a tear run down my cheek and onto my sweats, I got up to get the mail.

Outside a cool breeze russled the leaves on the terrs in my yard, picking up my dark hair and swirling it around my head like a flag. The sidewalk led straight to our mailbox. I reached into the mail box, pulling out two magizens, one letter adressed to Valencia Martinez, bills, 4 abvertizments... And one leter addessed to me, Ella Martinez.

Stange I never got mail.

Putting the mail on the counter I stare at the letter I got. The handwritting was scribbley, and the letters were earased multipule times. I recinized the handwritting.

Oh. My. God.

I ran to Fang's room and dug through his desk. In the bottom left dwar was a list that he and Max made together for groceries one day. He kept it because it was one of the last thigs we had of Max's.

"What are you doing in here, Ella. I'm sleeping." A voice mumbled from underneath black sheets. Fang was sleeping, I should be too. Darn the sun!

"I was looking... For... Ummm," I was totally stalling.

"Just, please close the door on your way out." Thank god he didn't want an answer! I didn't exactly have one.

I ran back to the counter, and compeared the handwritting. It was her's. I got a letter from Max!

I was in the middle of my exteremly embarassing happy dance when I thought, "What if its not good..."

Gazeing at the letter, I froze. I picked it up. Tearing the envolpoe, and un folding a crumpled, smudged, and tear-stained letter. It was bad news.

* * *

**(I'm sorry, i'm not gonna re-write the letter.)**

I was sobbing.

"Oh my god! Ella, are you ok?" Iggy's soothing voice asked me.

All of her information about us was right.

"Iggy, I got a letter from her." My voice was shaky.

"What?" There was a pause, then "FLOCK MEETING!"

* * *

Tears. After Fang read it out loud, it became more real. No one spoke.

"Has anyone checked their necks lately?" That was Angel.

A responce of "no's" was heard.

"We should." Nudge had taken over the mother figure about a year ago.

Everyone looked at the person (or avian-hybrid, take your pick) sitting next to them, then checked their neck.

In the end, nobody had a date on their neck. Good. But we will miss Maximum Ride. There were so many things we wanted to say. Fang was heart broken, but happy she kept tabs on us. I was just sad over the fact that, truly, it _was_ hard for us to connect. I really am happy that she took into consideration our differences. I always loved her for at least trying to understand me. I mean, we can from two totally different worlds! But she was my sister and I will always love her.

* * *

**hope you liked it! Thankyou to all the people who reveiwed! It meant a lot considering the fact i am alway really unsure of my writting.**

**Fly on,**

**BlackxXxFire**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it is short and I know it says finished and I keep posting, but I can't help it if I get inspiretion randomly while doing my homework...**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes! **

**Don't own. 'Nuff said. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Max POV**

I needed to check out of the hotel.

I had stayed for too long, and it was too close to where the flock lived.

I stared packing up my few belongings, then went to throw my messy hair into an even messier ponytail. I turned around to check the back and see if I had missed any hair.

And there it was. A date written in black ink. Three numbers predicting my death. But not really predicting, more like screaming it in my face.

"Look Max! This is how long you have to live and you can't delay it at ALL! Hahahaha!"

I guess I had doged death for so long, it was my time. But, I didn't really accept that just then.

I just stared. And stared. And stared. It never went away amd the numbers didn't change. I don't know if i had expected them too, and yet i probably spent five minuets just standing there in shock before I became brave enough to touch the tattoo.

The digets made little bumps on my soft skin. I read the date.

5-7-13. May 7th. Two week to live. That is it.

As I looked in my reflection I turned back around and faced myself. I could feel my eyes watering up and I knew that there was no stopping to flood of tears that were going to come.

I walked out of the bathroom, my vision blury. I finished packing.

* * *

I have two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours.

Those three thoughts strung together made it much more real.

So I walked, down one street, take a left, down another, take a right. Eventually I found myself infront of an old coffee shop. It was made of bricks that were chipping away and a tan overhead to create shape for shoppers on the busy street. I walked in and found a small table by a window far in a cornor.

After a few minuets a waitress with blond hair walked to my table, pencil and writting pad in her hand.

"Hi, my name is Laura. Can I get you anything? A coffee or pastery?" She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Ummm... Can I have a coffee and a... Blueberry muffin?" I replied, I love blueberry muffins.

"Suger and creamer?" I hated that voice.

"Two of each, please," See, I can be polite!

Okay. I am going to die. No big deal. Its not like I haven't gone through this before, I just have never had an exact date. I mean, I have lived a full life. I saved the world, raised a kid (more that one), had a first kiss, boyfriend, went to school, and delt with things most people couldn't even dream of in their darkest nightmares. Maybe it is my time.

But there is so much to do! I am only 17! I want so many things that will never happen! But this is reality and I just have to face it and move on, or stop moving...

* * *

It was two weeks later, my death date. I decided to write a letter to Ella. Telling her about my love for the flock and how I wish I could have been a better sister...

It was about five in the morning, and I was flying to the Martinez residence. I was going to put my letter in the mail box and leave **as soon as possible**. Instead, I landed by the mailbox and slipped the envolope into the metal box.

I decided to go to the back yard for my take-off, but rather than that idea, I was side tracked by Fang's window. It was cracked open, enough so that I could get in.

I took three small steps through the inky blackness I was surrounded by and jumped up to the window on the second story.

Pushing the white frame higher I swung myself in and landed on my feet soundlessly.

Fang was snoring softly on the other side of the room and I walked towards the sound while looking around the dark room. The walls were a dark navy with band posters hanging on the walls. There was a dark brown desk and a closet. Next to his bed, which was opposite frim the wall, was a nightstand with an old picture of the flock that included me.

The window cast a shadow across the bed, lighting up his pale face. He was sprawled out on the bed, liying on his stomach. Too adorable. And cute. And attratctive. And hot. And sorta sexy...

I sat on the bed and ran my hands through his hair and pressed my lips on his forehead, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

He didn't and after about one minuet of being in heavan, I leaped out of the window and ran into the black night.

* * *

It was what I guessed were my last hours. As I said to Ella in the letter, I was going to spend it flying. So, I was in the baby blue sky with white cotton ball shaped clouds surrounding me. It was a beautiful warm day. I did not know exactly where I was, just riding currents.

I looked down at my hands. They were deathly pale. It was time.

**Fang POV **

No. She can't die. It just can not happen. I HAVE to find her!

The flock was in the kitchen, still crying and thinking I was in my room when I snuck out to go find Max. She couldn't be TOO far.

I took off in the woods behind the house and began my long flight of searching.

**Max POV**

"Max! Max! Stop, wait up! Max, stop flying and wait a second!" I know that voice, that was Fang.

I am hallucinating. It must come with the experation.

But I felt a hand on my ankle.

"Fang?"

I stoped flying and turned around. There he was. Gorgeous as ever, his pale face, obsidian eyes, black wings, dark hair. For once, his face had emotion, and it was full of worry and... Love?

"Ya, it's me. Is it true? Did it really happen?" He asked.

"Yes. Take a look." I replied and pulled up my hair, showing him my neck.

I heard a gasp, and his arms wraped around me, making my stomech almost burst from butterflies.

"I love you, nothing will change that. Death or anything else. Just, please stay." He was pleading now.

"I won't run anymore. I love you, too, but it is inevitable. Death will come for me soon."

"I know."

**Fang POV**

We just hovered there, holding eachother. She started shaking and breathing rapidly. Her wings stopped moving.

"Max! Max, please don't leave me, not again! Please, just stay with me!" I yelled, in an attemped to stop her from dying.

She stopped moving, and was breathing way too slowly.

"I love you Fang, but you know that." She whispered with her last breath.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review** **please! **


End file.
